Often in business and consumer environments information technology (IT) specialists may need to access and/or manage individual users' computers, but desk-side visits can be expensive and time-consuming. IT specialists may thus remotely access or control users' computers and access storage devices.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the drawings have not necessarily been drawn accurately or to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity or several physical components may be included in one functional block or element. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the drawings to indicate corresponding or analogous elements. Moreover, some of the blocks depicted in the drawings may be combined into a single function.